firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CXFireRescue
Vancouver Hi. Thanks for checking those Vancouver edits. I'm working from a comprehensive BC list provided by a retired Vancouver FF and apparatus photographer. He knows his stuff, although sometimes the wiki has info he doesn't. He does list B9141 as E19, so I thought that could be a designation for a spare. As for the ladders...you're right, I should have counted. However, I had a serial number to add for B9122 and it wasn't listed. I think the problem is that there's a B9120 and a C9120 listed. According to his list, there's only B9120 as a spare. The wiki shows C9120 as L2, but the linked photo has it as C9198, which matches the list. So...I've moved C9198 to Ladder 2, which should bring us back to ten. He has C9151 as Ladder 10 instead of Ladder 18 but I can dig more into that later. Thanks for checking up on that - I should have gone through it more closely. Uzbek (talk) 12:38, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. I actually have a little bit of info for C9151. From what I have heard, C9151 was supposed to be assigned to Ladder 10 and Tower 10 was to be reassigned to Tower 18. However due to tight streets in 18's area they assigned the Ladder to 18 instead and 10 kept the Tower. Please do keep checking on that BC list and adding whatever you find, it probably has more information on Vancouver than I do. Thanks again. CXFireRescue (talk) 14:52, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I checked with him and another guy who's on the department. You are absolutely correct about Tower 10 / Ladder 18. I changed some of the other stuff back. Thanks again for checking. Uzbek (talk) 03:07, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Oakville Apologies, you are correct about P261. Figured there's no way that Oakville would run a 500 pumper, as it doesn't help with ULC ratings for a community. I can't help but wonder if it's a typo on the CT site, but that's the best source of info we have to go on. Uzbek (talk) 17:52, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Loyalist Hard to say 100%, but it looks like you're right. Tricky thing is that the Safetek site refers to it as a Smeal, which is where I got the info. However the shop order they list looks more like a Spartan ERV. Also, Smeal is usually good about adding a couple of logos and I don't see any on the photo. Loyalist council minutes refer only to a "Spartan ER S-180" which seems to be a custom so not sure what that's about. Thanks for the correction. Uzbek (talk) 14:51, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Spartan / Dependable Hi. Thanks for the Spartan ERV edits - they're at the point where they're just like any other custom builder when using a Spartan chassis, so we might as well record them in the same way (e.g. it doesn't say Pierce Impel / Pierce). In instances like Mississauga and Toronto, you can delete the Dependable reference as well, as they were the dealer in those cases and not the builder. I'm not sure where all of the DEV notes came from, but I believe they did add their tags for the trucks when they were a dealer so it can be hard to tell by looking at one. Uzbek (talk) 13:43, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Hamilton I reached out to a guy I know in Hamilton, well-connected to the department, to settle this. The specs on the KNE website are incorrect. There are no foam tanks on those pumpers - they use inductors and plastic pails for foam. He also mentioned that the KME site shows R25 as a rescue pumper when it is in fact a straight rescue. So going to switch it back. Uzbek (talk) 20:25, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Hey. Sorry about the confusion. I just needed confirmation or something to prove they had no foam. Thanks for updating me. CXFireRescue (talk) 22:29, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ::No worries, I would have done the same thing. Hard to know these local things sometimes and usually the manufacturer info is the best source. Uzbek (talk) 12:00, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Niagara Falls Hi. Regarding the images - since they come from the city's website, they might be better as links than uploads. Or at the very least, there should be credit someplace since they're owned by someone else. I'm not sure if pics here are assumed to be free of copyright like on Wikipedia, but the Fandom page says "Remember: all images uploaded to Fandom should be used under fair use — or be images that are freely available, with or without conditions or restrictions. You must adhere to any licensing requirements, such as attributing the author and source on the file description page." Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 13:56, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Spam page Thanks, but I'm not seeing anything in the recent changes. Can you give me a name or link? Uzbek (talk) 01:04, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks. Missed that from a few days ago. Easy to do with lots of edits so thanks for catching it. Because this has happened more than once, I deleted all content and locked the page. They won't be able to edit it. Thanks again. Uzbek (talk) 01:53, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Annapolis Valley Hi. All of the regions / districts / county subdivisions are actually official things and as near as I can tell, Annapolis Valley is some sort of economic region and not an official body. So if it's going to go in there, it should be in addition to the regular county structure and not a part of it - so Digby County for instance would be part of both Nova Scotia and Annapolis Valley. To me this is like having categories for the Golden Horseshoe or eastern Ontario - they might be useful regional groupings but they don't replace the existing structure. Uzbek (talk) 15:25, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm just going to delete the the category altogether. Uzbek (talk) 19:25, February 19, 2020 (UTC)